Compressors are used in a wide variety of industrial and residential applications. More particularly, compressors are often used to circulate refrigerant within a refrigeration or heat pump system to provide a desired heating or cooling effect. In addition, compressors are also used to inflate or otherwise impart a fluid force on an external object such as a tire, sprinkler system, or pneumatic tool. In any of the foregoing applications, it is desirable that a compressor provide consistent and efficient operation to ensure that the particular application (i.e., refrigeration system or pneumatic tool) functions properly. To that end, alerting when a compressor has failed or is in need of repair helps prevent unnecessary compressor damage and system failures.
Compressors are intended to run trouble free for the life of the compressor and provide a consistent supply of compressed fluid. While compressors are increasingly reliable, monitoring operation of the compressor allows one to discontinue its operation should an error or fault arise. Discontinuing use of the scroll compressor under unfavorable conditions will likely prevent damage to the compressor.
Faults causing a compressor to shut down may be electrical or mechanical in nature. Electrical faults generally have a direct effect on the electric motor in the compressor, and may destroy the electric motor or its associated components. Mechanical faults may include faulty bearings or broken parts, and typically raise the internal temperature of the respective components to very high levels, sometimes causing malfunction of and damage to the compressor. In addition to mechanical and electrical faults, “system” faults may occur, such as those resulting from an adverse level of refrigerant or lubricant or to a blocked flow condition. Such system faults may raise the internal compressor temperature or pressure to high levels, which may damage the compressor.